


by your side

by Julsemo



Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: Sweet moments between Kakashi and Naruto
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049
Kudos: 78





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> While training with Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-taicho, Naruto and Kakashi are getting closer.

Naruto sat in the shadows to relax for a moment. His training with Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-taicho was getting quite hard and he was tired. Kakashi pushed him, which was good, but he felt like he could do more. His young heart pushed him and made it impossible for Naruto to simply stay quiet without feeling frustrated, because he wished to _be_ more and to _do_ more. Fighting against Sasuke always made him aware of how much more he needed to learn and how much more he needed to train.

He watched as Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Taicho talked to each other. Kakashi’s gestures and movements were smooth and coordinated. The blond watched his Sensei’s every move. Kakashi put his weight and his hand on his left hip and sighed. They were debating about something. Yamato was getting exhausted by putting up the Jutsu that was able to suppress the Kyuubi. He watched his Sensei’s back as he talked with the tired wood user.

Kakashi sighed and turned to Naruto. He walked towards his student to sit next to him in the cool shades of the tree. “You shouldn’t pout like that. Yamato just needs some time to relax – we can continue later.”

“Hn.” Naruto still pouted sadly and leaned his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I know. I just want to continue this. I feel like finally I’m making progress… you know?” his disheveled blond hair was all over the Jonin’s shoulder. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled his masked nose in the blond locks.

“The last time that I met Sasuke, he was getting stronger again… Sometimes I feel like I will never reach that level. Sensei, did you really mean it, when you said that I would be able to surpass the Yondaime?” Naruto asked quietly.

Kakashi felt Naruto lean into him. He reached for Naruto’s hand and squeezed it. “Yes, I meant it. You shouldn’t worry so much about all of this.” Their entwined hands came to rest on Kakashi’s leg. He smiled as he remembered how he met Team 7 for the first time. Naruto was so chaotic and was a real troublemaker. Back then, he thought that Sasuke would show the most potential. He thought that Sasuke might need him more than his other students, because they both had the Sharingan... How wrong had he been? When he found Naruto, barely alive, after he fought Sasuke at the valley of end, he realized his mistakes in teaching Sasuke the Chidori and concentrating so much on the young Uchiha.

Naruto benefited so much more of his teachings, the training, and the time they spent together. And if he was honest with himself... he enjoyed every moment that he was able to spend with Naruto. A special bond was starting to form between Kakashi and Naruto, that he wasn’t able to ignore.

Naruto cuddled into his shoulder. “Thank you, Sensei. I really need you, Dattebayo…” Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes as he softly inhaled Naruto’s scent. “I’m here, Naruto. I will always be by your side to watch over you. I understand your frustration, but give it some time. How about I take you to Ichiraku for some Ramen, while Yamato is sleeping? We will continue the training in the afternoon when Yamato wakes up.” He gently patted the blond head.

It seemed that did the trick to pull Naruto out of his depression. “Sensei! I love you! Yosh! Let’s go! Dattebayoooo!” The blond jumped up and grabbed his discarded jacket that laid somewhere in the grass next to him. Kakashi laughed as he lazily got up from his position under the tree and followed his energetic Ramen addicted student.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming!”

***


End file.
